


Hallowed Ground

by skargasm



Series: Ground Series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), F/M, Gen, Kanima Venom, Kanimas, Left Hand Peter Hale, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nogitsune Trauma, Pack, Pack Family, Post-Nogitsune, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: A year after the events ofNeutral Ground, things in Beacon Hills have settled down, and it’s a time for celebration – a wedding is happening and everyone is very excited.Or, almost everyone. Is there a danger that the nuptials are going to be disrupted, or is there going to be a happily ever after?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent/Derek Hale, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Ground Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733755
Comments: 87
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notreallyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallyme/gifts), [Spazlady2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazlady2002/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts), [devilscut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/gifts).



> Oh look, we’re back! This is a continuation of a series that got completely out of control called [Common Ground](https://spikecentric.dreamwidth.org/294830.html). That was followed by [Neutral Ground](https://spikecentric.dreamwidth.org/297359.html), so it probably makes sense if you read those first! If you don’t feel like it, dive right in and hopefully enough things will make sense. 
> 
> I tend to take Teen Wolf canon and mythology and scramble it up, so even if you recognise creature names, etc that doesn’t mean that they’re going to act the same way as they do in the show. This is a WiP (unless you’re from the future in which case I hope I finished this and that it was good), but I do try to upload regularly. I make mini banners for each chapter as a way of helping me visualise things - if you do decide to look at my amateur attempts, be aware that they can sometimes be spoilery.
> 
> Right, enough rambling from me. Seats in the upright position, safety belts on and let’s go!
> 
> * * *

“This is not Twilight and there is no Emmett to move around giant logs – will you just make up your mind where you want these fucking chairs?” 

“I can’t believe you’re referencing that movie – you swore to me that you hadn’t seen it when I asked you if vampires really existed, and if so did they sparkle!” Stiles dropped the three chairs he was carrying and stood, hands on hips and Peter held back a smile.

“Stiles – “

“No – no – I’m going to speak to Derek – at least he tells me the truth!” Peter watched as Stiles stomped off in the direction of the main house, well aware that he was being left with the majority of the work. 

“Why do I put up with you?” he shouted after him.

“Because no one else is willing to be your Emissary and because I’m a spark, baby!” Stiles tossed over his shoulder, laughing as he disappeared into the house. 

“I could get someone else to be my Emissary if I wanted to,” Peter muttered under his breath even as he moved the chairs where Stiles had indicated he wanted them to go. The clearing did look beautiful – the Hale Memorial plaque was visible on the sidelines; the trellis/bower thing that they had commission to be built was a perfect size even if it wasn’t the completely outsized version that _some_ people had wanted; the tables that were laid out looked generous but not overwhelming – it was all coming together nicely. “Dammit, I cannot believe I even _thought_ that – Stiles is going to kill me!”

* * *

“On the evening before the full moon? Tell me you’re joking, kiddo?” Noah trawled industriously through the salad on his plate, trying to find something that wasn’t green, leafy or good for him. Unfortunately, it was a Stiles special so the only thing on there that might not be good for him was the fly that had just flown in through the open window of the cruiser and landed on a salad leaf. 

“Don’t look at me – I get no say in these things!” Stiles spoke through a mouthful of food and Noah inwardly smiled at the sign that his son wasn’t _that_ grown up.

“Yeah, right! I’m well aware of the power an Emissary has so don’t even go there.” Noah sighed and dropped his fork. “And why such short notice?”

“Availability of people flying in I think.”

“Got it.”

“How’s Melissa?”

“Interesting segueway.”

“What? I have no idea what you mean. I was brought up to be polite and ask after people’s welfare.”

“Stiles – “

“You never explained what happened.”

“Nothing happened.”

“Well, yeah, that’s what I’m referring to.”

“I mean – _nothing_ happened. With everything going on with Scott – “ Noah stopped, realising he had made a faux pas.

“What does he have to do with any of it?”

“Stiles – it’s his Mother. Of course she’s going to consider his feelings.”

“Are you telling me he’s cock-blocking you? Because if he is – “

“Not exactly. Just – I know she was initially struggling with the whole claws and fang thing, and we talked about that – a lot. And then, Allison left which meant Scott was in a deep funk which she needed to help him through. Then he almost failed school and couldn’t get into college. The vet’s office closing because there was no one to take it on hit him hard financially – it’s all been a lot, you know.”

“Oh. Right – yeah, I can see that.” Noah watched as Stiles stared industriously at his salad. “I thought he was dating again – a girl he met at school? Kira?”

“Yes – her Dad’s a teacher, not sure what her Mom does. She seems like a really nice girl.”

“But?”

“He’s having some control issues – possibly a left-over from the thing with Deaton.”

“Since when?”

“Since back then.”

“So why didn’t anyone say anything?”

“Well, technically, he’s not part of the Hale Pack so who exactly was he supposed to tell?”

“Dad – we can’t have him running around out of control!”

“Look who you’re telling!”

“So how bad is it? I mean, he hasn’t shifted in front of anyone has he?”

“No, but it’s been a close thing.”

“Did he not get in touch with Satomi? She said she would help him with things when he rejected Peter’s offer.”

“He said he didn’t fit with Satomi and her Pack, that they were too – touchy-feely.”

“Oh for God’s sake! How can he _still_ be such a dumbass?”

“He comes by it honestly – Rafe was a dumbass for years and got pretty good at it.”

“I’m gonna have to talk to him aren’t I?”

“I’m sorry, Stiles. I know you two haven’t been getting along – “Noah ignored Stiles sarcastic sound. “ – but he could really use a friend right about now. And there’s even more bad news.”

“Christ, what now?”

“Rafe’s in town – says he wants to _connect_ with Scott. And he’s investigating an old case.”

“Firstly, ew. And secondly, what old case?”

“Disappearance of a kid about seven years ago. Her Mom died in a car accident – kid was in the car with her, but was never found. Apparently, some of her DNA was discovered at a site not far from Beacon Hills and it got flagged by the FBI. So our ex-resident asshole is back in town, with a legitimate reason and wants to spend time with both Melissa and Scott.” Noah rummaged through the lunch bag Stiles had brought him, sighing when all he discovered were apple slices for dessert.

“Well, shit.”

“Precisely.” Noah patted Stiles on the shoulder. “On a good note, my tux still fits me so I don’t have to go shopping.”

“Hell, no – if I have to buy a new one, so do you! And guess what? Lydia has agreed to help us pick them out – said something about not trusting my taste and taking me in hand.”

“Lydia Martin?”

“Yeah – we’ve been working together on a few things at college and have bonded over our mutual hatred and contempt for some of the professors.”

“Why did she end up at the Community College again?”

“Her Dad didn’t pay his taxes – make of that what you will.”

“Ah, the long arm of the law reaching out to smite the unrighteous.”

“You can be really weird sometimes, Dad, you know that, right?”

“Shows you don’t get it all from your Mother though!”

* * *

It watched with jealous eyes as Stilinski sat and ate with his father. It made no sense that _he_ should get to be so happy – Stilinski had been a loud-mouthed loser in high school and then suddenly, he was in with the richest family in town, friends with the ‘elite’ and considered cool. Maybe it was time someone reminded him of the hierarchy.

* * *


	2. A whole chapter of plot - who's writing this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A teeny tiny reminder of one of my bad habits – actually, two of them. 1, my muse adores cliffhangers so I can’t promise anything about the ending of each chapter but I will try not to leave you waiting too long, and 2, remember what I’ve said in the past about smushing characters together and messing about with various creatures? Don’t say I didn’t warn you!
> 
> * * *

“So it wasn’t just my excellent food and sparkling company you were after!” Stiles followed his Dad up the steps to Chris’s house. 

“If it was the food, I wouldn't have asked to see you! No – you tend to be able to translate Derek-speak and I thought you would be handy. I need his advice on something.”

“Something juicy?”

“Son, I will _never_ get used to your reaction to things like death and destruction!”

“Generally, as long as it doesn’t involve me and mine, it can get pretty interesting.” Stiles knocked on the door then let himself in, ignoring the Sheriff’s mutter about manners. “Yo, Derek! I hope you’re not tied up somewhere – my Dad needs to talk to you.”

“Stiles, I know you weren’t raised by wolves – when are you gonna stop acting like you were? Good afternoon, Sheriff.” Derek came out of the kitchen, pulling Stiles into a hug even as he bitched him out.

“Derek – how many times do I have to tell you to call me Noah?”

“Sorry sir – I mean, Noah.”

“Look, I need your help – if you have the time.” 

“Yeah, sure. Did you want me to do it here or did you need me to come with you?”

“Actually, I have photos – we could spread them out on the table and I can show you?” Derek nodded and led them through to the kitchen where Stiles instantly gravitated to the coffee pot. 

“Yeah, make yourself at home there, Stiles.”

“Thanks, Big Guy! Where’s Chris?” 

“He was called out by a contractor – he’ll be back soon. What’s this about?”

“Search me – Dad just dragged me along.” Stiles finished making mugs of coffee for the three of them, then sat down at the large table where his Dad had laid out several photos. “Whoa! Daddio – what did this?”

_This_ was a substantial amount of a damage to a vehicle. It looked like the door had been torn off and thrown quite a distance, the front bumper was damaged and the car was listing to the side. Various markers and lines were drawn around the vehicle and it was obvious that they were crime scene photos. The fact that there had been heavy rain made some of it hard to discern.

“That’s what I was hoping Derek could help me with – my guys are baffled but they don’t know some of the things I do. I was wondering if this could be something supernatural, something drawn to the tree?” 

Derek was sifting through the photos, a frown on his face. 

“I don’t know – I mean, there are any number of things that are strong enough. But most of them know that the Nemeton is under Hale protection – Uncle Peter has done a lot the last year to ensure that members of the community know that the territory is out of bounds without permission. Who died?”

“Roger Lahey.”

“Who?”

“He was coach Lahey, worked at the school before Finstock. He lost his job there when it was discovered he was abusing his youngest son, Isaac.”

“I remember Isaac – he moved to France or something when they found some relatives willing to take him in.”

“That’s right. Roger turned into a bit of an alcoholic but kept pretty much to himself.”

“Was he – was it all of him?”

“And that’s Derek-speak for?”

“He wants to know if anything was chomped on.” Stiles grabbed the cookie jar before returning to the table, pawing through the photos until he came across one that interested him. “What’s this?”

The Sheriff leaned over and checked which photo it was before consulting one of his files.

“Yeah, that shit was weird – and slightly dangerous. One of our techs managed to get a sample – the crime scene was rife with it – but it made his hand numb. It wore off but we were really concerned for a time there.”

“Why wasn’t he wearing gloves?”

“Cos he’s an idiot.”

“Point,” Stiles mumbled around a mouthful of cookie. “Ah ah ah!” He held the jar away from his father when he would have reached for it. “You need to watch your sugar intake.”

“Stiles – “ Noah laughed when Derek deftly snatched the jar away from Stiles and slid it across the table towards him. “And this is why Derek is my favourite pseudo-son – thanks.” 

“Bah – don’t blame me when you don’t fit into a Tux and the ladies pass you by for dancing and shenanigans.”

“Speaking of which – how are all the plans going? Are you looking forward to everything? Why you got stuck with all of the organising – ”

“It was easier for me to do it than anyone else. But, yeah, plans are going well. We’re awaiting confirmation on the Celebrant as the first one got called away. And it looks like all of the travel plans are working out well.” Derek gave a soft smile. “Laura might even be able to attend.”

“That’s excellent news!”

“Dude!”

“She’s still – well, you know – but we think being surrounded by the pack, safety may help. And it wouldn’t be the same if she wasn’t there.”

“I know it will mean a lot to Peter,” Stiles said solemnly.

“Is there any chance I could have a look at that sample your tech managed to get?”

“Absolutely. We’ll list you as a consultant as usual. Got any initial thoughts?”

“The numbness is a bit of a clue – I might have to ask Uncle Peter as well. And I’ll check with Chris and his files.”

“Thanks for this, Derek. It was all pretty nasty, to be honest – if it hadn’t been for the destruction of the car, I would have put this down to someone with either a pretty big grudge against Lahey or someone with rage issues.”

“Speaking of rage issues – I might need your help with Scott. According to Dad, he’s having a few problems with his control.” Stiles sighed at Derek’s response – he’d got pretty good at reading the other man’s facial cues. “Don’t be like that – you know as well as I do, we need to keep an eye on him. And strangely enough, you’re the one he hates the least out of all of us.”

“He doesn’t hate you, Stiles – he just doesn’t understand why you chose to be in our Pack rather than forming one with him. He feels – bereft.”

“Bereft, my ass. He still hasn’t apologised for the shit that went down last year and I don’t think he even accepts he did anything wrong. Until he can see that, I don’t want anything to do with him – I’m not risking my family for someone who doesn’t think.” Stiles drained his coffee mug, going to the sink to wash it out to avoid the perceptive looks both men were giving him. A year ago, it would have been unthinkable for all of the things happening in Stiles’ life to not involve Scott. Now…

“Are you sure you don’t want to invite him? It’s such an important day, Stiles – “

“You gonna give me any clues as to what you think this might be?” Derek gave a barely audible humph at his refusal to be drawn out further, then seemed to accept it. 

“Maybe we could take a trip to the Vault – there are a few things in there that might prove helpful.”

“Awesome! I love going through the things in there – your family were the best historians, Derek!”

“ _Our_ family.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Flushing at the compliment, Stiles returned to the table. He looked at one of the photos, then picked it up and brought it closer to his face so that he could peer at a particular detail. “Is that a claw?”

* * *


	3. New Friends, Old Friends

“You sure you’re okay going back?” Allison watched as Isaac folded another t-shirt and placed it into the suitcase. 

“Isaac – it’s your father’s funeral. Where else would I go?” 

“I know Beacon Hills doesn’t exactly hold good memories for you.”

“Well, that’s an understatement!”

“You know what I mean – your boyfriend got turned into a werewolf; you found out practically your entire family came from a line of murderous hunters – “

“HEY! Less of the murderous thank you – not **all** of them were like that!”

“And your Dad is with a _male_ werewolf, from the same family that your aunt burned to death in a fire.”

“Okay, so when you put it like that, it’s not the _best_ place to be! But, you want to go and pay your respects and I want to be there for you. And I don’t care that Dad’s bisexual – it was just a bit of a surprise is all.”

“You told him you weren’t going to be there for the ceremony.” Isaac sat down next to her on the bed and took her hand. “How’s he gonna handle you turning up out of the blue?”

“I was more wondering how Derek was going to feel about it. I held a bow and arrow on him and accused him of some pretty awful things. He’d be well justified in hating me.”

“But – “

“I know, I know – I was confused and emotional and had a lot to handle in a short space of time. But I never apologised to him, and what with him and my Dad – well, I think it’s past time I spoke to him.”

“Fair point.” He tapped her fingers gently before stroking the back of her hand. “But that’s not what has you feeling antsy, is it?”

He knew her too well. It had been pure chance that they had met, and the relationship had come out of the blue. Morrell had been supportive, especially when Allison had said she wanted to tell Isaac everything. Surprisingly, he had taken it all in his stride, explaining that he had known enough humans who were far more monstrous than what she had described. 

“I found something – when I was going through the trunks I received from my Mother.”

When she had settled in Paris, Allison had contacted her mother – wanting an opportunity to reconnect but also to fill in that side of the family’s history. Victoria had been reluctant, seeming determined to leave everything about Beacon Hills behind, but she had sent Allison a few trunks of family history to rummage through. It had been fascinating reading, but something she had found had her troubled and was another reason why she needed to get back to Beacon Hills.

“What did you find?”

“Mother’s side of the family has done quite a bit of research into something called a Kanima.”

“A what?”

“A Kanima. They discovered that sometimes when you’re bitten by a werewolf if you have unresolved issues, this can affect your transformation.”

“Like being turned hairy once a month wasn’t enough.”

“Yeah, but – this thing can be controlled by a Master. And it can be – _aimed_ at people, like a weapon.”

“Okay, so why is some old research bothering you?”

“That’s the problem – it’s wasn’t **old** research. This stuff was from just over a year ago. And it referenced home.” She turned her hand over so that she could grasp Isaac’s. “I think – I was looking into some of the incidents in Beacon Hills and I think your father was killed by a Kanima.”

“The police said – ”

“I know, but – Isaac, the Nemeton has a huge effect on the territory around it, and it wouldn’t be out of the question for Scott to _not_ have been the only person bitten last year. I need to talk to my Dad, warn him – “

“So this is nothing to do with having to face your super-sweet, cute ex-boyfriend and everything to do with tracking down a potential monster?”

“A potential monster and it’s Master. Because that’s who they _really_ need to be afraid of.”

* * *

Stiles attempted a polite smile when the door opened but he was unable to hold back his shock. 

“You look like shit!”

“Thanks, Stiles – good to see you too. Want to come in?” Stiles nodded and followed Scott into the house that had been like his second home. Now, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been there – the entire chain of events of last year had altered many fundamental aspects of his life. 

He looked Scott over, taking in the overly long, messy hair, dark circles under his eyes and sallowness of his skin. 

“What’s going on, Scott – you look like death. I went to the store where Melissa says you work and they say you haven’t been in over a week.”

“I can’t think why you’d care – it’s not like you’ve been there over the last year.”

“And you know why.” Stiles sighed before sitting down on the couch. “My Dad said you’ve been having control issues.”

“So you’re not here as a friend – you’re here to make sure I don’t mess with your precious Hale territory.”

“That’s not it at all. I’m – _we’re_ worried about you, Scott. Why didn’t you stick things out with Satomi?”

“I just – I didn’t fit. They felt wrong to me, not like this whole pack bonding thing you seem to have thrown yourself into.” Scott plopped down next to Stiles, wearily dropping his head into his hands. “But to be honest, it’s not just that. Lately – things have been worse. I can’t eat; I either don’t sleep or I sleep for what feels like days at a time. Incredibly vivid dreams when I do sleep – I feel like I’m losing my mind.”

“Jesus, why didn’t you say something?”

“Because I’m scared – that what I did affected something inside me. Stiles – I’ve been losing time.”

“Like – “

“Like waking up with dirty hands and feet, not knowing where I’ve been time.”

* * *


	4. The More the Merrier

“Just what the fuck is going on in this town? I’ve been kept waiting here for God knows how long while you’re off gallivanting! I was _attacked_!” Rafe McCall was pacing up and down, agitated and angry.

“Calm down, Agent McCall. I was out seeing a special consultant, **not** gallivanting. I suggest you take a seat. Now – I understand from the initial report that you were drinking in your hotel room – “

“I wasn’t drunk! And you’ve got some nerve, trying to imply – “

“I’m not implying anything! Simmer down – just – I’m reading from the report that I’ve been given.” Noah watched with narrowed eyes as Rafe McCall collapsed back into his seat. Rafe _did_ look worse for wear, nothing at all like the well-put-together asshole he normally presented to the world. He was wearing a shapeless grey t-shirt and dark jeans, his hair a rumpled mess, jaw covered in stubble. As he sat back, Noah could see slash marks in the bottom half of his t-shirt. With a heavy sigh, he sat in his chair behind his desk and read quickly through the statement that had already been taken. “You were in your hotel room, reading through some reports, brainstorming. Your room door was shattered inwards somehow and an animal – lizard-like in appearance but much bigger than a normal lizard – attacked you. You were incapacitated somehow when its tail caught you on the neck, then it took a swipe at you while you were on the ground. Then – someone called it from outside the room and it left? Is that all right?”

“I know how it sounds, okay? But – honest to God, I had **one** drink while I was going through my reports and then – just the door almost exploded inwards and this – this – _thing_ – attacked me! I can’t even say it was dark, you know, because the lights were on and I could see it clearly!” Rafe was shaking, his eyes wide with remembered terror and shock. 

“Rafe – you were recording yourself speaking – do you have that with you?”

“No – the phone shattered when I was attacked. I can bring it in, I guess. Why – do you think there might be something on there?”

“I’m not sure, but it might be helpful. Have you seen Melissa or Scott since you came into town?”

“What the hell has that got to do with anything?”

“Do they know you’re here?”

“I saw Scott – briefly. He blew me off yesterday when I tried to talk to him but I was going to try again. I – look, I know I was a major asshole before – I’m not even going to pretend that you and I were friends. And I can’t even say that I’m not still a bit of an asshole. But I **really** do want to try to get to know my son – that’s the main reason I’m back. This case – it’s colder than the Arctic – but I grabbed it as an excuse.” He blew out a breath. “Whatever that _thing_ was – it wasn’t normally, Noah. I’ve never seen anything like that in my entire life and I’ve seen some shit in the FBI.”

“Okay – look, I need you to wait here. I’m not blowing you off – there’s just – some of this is sensitive stuff and I’m not at liberty to talk to you about it without talking to some people. So – just, sit tight and let me do my thing. Okay?” Rafe nodded and Noah looked at him carefully. He did seem to be trying to be less of an asshole, but could he be trusted?

* * *

“Peter? PETER! Oh, love of my life, where the fuck are you?” Stiles led Scott to the rear of the property, not willing to take him through the house. Whatever was going on, he still didn’t quite trust his former friend enough to let him into the privacy of the den. 

“I’m back here – I was working on some things in the – well, hello Scott.” Peter’s open expression immediately became guarded, even as he walked over to Stiles and placed a possessive kiss on his lips. “And to what do we owe the honour?”

“This wasn’t my idea.” Scott looked like a petulant child, pouting and insolently flashing his eyes. Stiles noticed that they were a dull red, nothing at all like the ruby-gleam that Peter’s were. 

“No, it was mine. We’ve got a problem and I think we might need to call everyone in.” 

“Everyone?” Peter’s eyebrow raised, his body coming to alert. 

“I don’t think we need to be on DEFCON one just yet but there’s definitely something amiss. Scott – come on through to the summer house and tell Peter what’s been going on. And you – try not to be too much of an asshole while he talks.” Stiles dragged Scott forward, giving Peter a warning glare while he did so.

They made themselves comfortable in the airy space that had been built behind the main house. It was a self-contained building, with a bedroom, living space and kitchen, and was meant was guests. They were in the process of getting it ready for occupation, but Stiles figured it was as good a place as any to have the discussion. 

“I called Derek and Chris on the way – and I think we may need to involve my Dad as well.”

“Why do we need to get your Dad involved?” Scott whined. “I’m just – tired, that’s all it is. And the sleep-walking thing – “

“You’re sleep-walking?”

“I don’t know any other way to describe it. I – I’ve been waking up with mud and stuff on my hands and feet. The other night, when it was raining really heavily – I was so tired. I just crashed out – I hadn’t even been to work or anything.” Scott sighed, slumping back on the couch. “I woke up the next day and I guess I went out or something? I don’t know.”

“How do things feel?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t want to upset you, Scott, but things over the last year have been difficult for everyone. And I know you’ve lost a lot.” Stiles appreciated how kindly Peter was trying to phrase things and he watched Scott’s responses carefully. “I spoke to Satomi – not _just_ about you, so please don’t think I was trying to interfere. But she said you were having issues with your change?”

Scott nodded, looking vulnerable. 

“I never really _felt_ – I mean, it’s not like I was checking out a mirror when things got all angry or anything. But – I don’t think I’ve ever changed into a wolf.”

“WHAT?!” Stiles slapped his hand over his mouth, reminding himself not to intervene.

“Never?” 

Scott shook his head. 

“The closest I came was that time – in the office with Laura and Deaton. After the water – being in that – I just – “

“How far did Deaton get in this ritual?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean – do you recall what you experienced whilst you were under his influence?”

“I was in a white room – just, complete white space. And I was all alone. I walked for what felt like hours but I didn’t get anywhere. Then – it’s all a bit vague – “

“Go on, Scott, you’re doing great.”

“This voice was talking to me!” Scott looked shocked and Stiles wondered if he was literally only just remembering everything that had happened. 

“What did it sound like? What did it say?”

“It – it asked me a riddle.”

“A riddle?”

“Yeah – yeah, something about what gets bigger the more you take away? I just – it confused the hell out of me, but then I was being dragged out of the water and Laura was there and – well, you guys turned up.”

“This is important, Scott – have you heard this voice again? Lately?”

“Maybe? I – I’ve been having nightmares and sometimes I hear something asking me – _telling_ me, to let it in. But – that’s just – everything that’s been going on, right? I mean, I kinda thought it was all part of being turned into a werewolf.”

Peter shook his head, walking back and forth. 

“Is there anything else? Anything else at all you can recall?”

“A woman – a woman’s voice. Calling me.” Scott’s face went slack, his voice taking on a dreamy tone. “Claiming me.”

“Claiming you how?”

“Like, I wasn’t alone any more.”

“Alright, Scott, that’s good – you’re doing really good.” Peter’s tone was soft, almost sing-song. “Did you get a look at this woman? Do you recognise her?”

“She never spoke to me like that – before. Before, she just didn’t like me – “

“Scott – Scott, buddy. Who was it?”

“Victoria Argent.”

* * *


	5. Putting some pieces together...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outside view of the Pack
> 
> * * *

“What the fuck has your wife been up to?”

“What have I told you about building up to things?” Stiles followed Peter as he went after Chris who had just arrived at the den.

“Hi, Peter – yes, my day went well. How about yours?” 

“Yes, yes, I have the manners of a goat – we all know this. Chris, where did Victoria go when she left? Did you keep track of her?” Ignoring Peter’s statement for the time being, Chris walked through to the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water. Stiles had to admire how casual he seemed – if you didn’t know him, you would think he was entirely relaxed.

“Did I keep track of my wife, who’s a more accurate shot than I am, when she walked out on me and my daughter, vowing to make me pay for ruining the family name? Why no – that didn’t occur to me at all – it’s a good job we have you around to be the brain for everyone.”

Stiles snorted, then forced himself to keep his face straight at the look on Peter’s face. Sometimes it was nice to be the observer to Peter getting into a bitch-fest rather than an eager participant. 

Derek came in and made a bee-line for Chris, who proceeded to kiss him as though they hadn’t seen each other in decades.

“When you’ve quite finished trying to eat my nephew’s face off, we have some rather pressing matters to discuss.”

“That has **so** many different connotations when some of the people in the room could _literally_ eat your face off,” Stiles muttered under his breath, although obviously not quietly enough based on Peter throwing him a look.

A knock on the front door prevented Peter from saying anything and they all turned to watch as Sheriff Stilinski and Rafe McCall walked in.

“What the hell is **he** doing here?” As Scott was merely stating what Stiles was thinking, he didn’t object to him speaking – it was actually good to hear his normal voice as since talking to Peter in the summer house, Scott had been extremely quiet. Walking over to Peter, Stiles turned to face their newest arrival. 

“I echo that statement – I didn’t know you’d taken to hanging around with douche-bags, Dad.”

“Stiles – “

“I would apologise but you know I wouldn’t mean it, so I won’t bother.”

“Look, Stiles – “

“I don’t think I want you speaking to me.”

“Jesus, Stilinski, can’t you put a gag on your kid for once?!!”

“You will not speak to him like that in this house! I have no idea who the hell you are, although judging by your extreme lack of tact and general kicked-puppy demeanour, I surmise that you may well be related to young McCall here. I’m assuming since the Sheriff brought you into our home that there is an important reason, but you will keep a civil tongue in your head or I’ll remove it from your face. Are we clear?” Stiles watched with satisfaction as Rafe stiffened and then slumped. It was a little disappointing because he normally got to deliver a few more verbal blows before Rafe gave up trying to keep up, but it was all kinds of hot having Peter defend him.

“I told the Sheriff to bring him – he has something important that we all need to hear.”

* * *

He had always been such a happy little kid – always smiling, eager to tell his Mom and Dad about his day. Rafe knew he had ruined that – had allowed drinking and ambition and general dissatisfaction with life to prevent him from seeing what he had had all along. Scott didn’t look like that happy little kid any longer. He didn’t even look like the slightly-puppyish looking teenager, watching his father leave once again with a sad look on his face, hope a thing of the past. Now his son was a young man, a tormented young man based on what little the Sheriff had told him, and Rafe could see that Noah had been telling the truth. 

They’d gone back to the Stilinski residence where Noah had encouraged Rafe to shower and change into some hastily supplied spare clothes whilst Noah made some phone calls. It had helped – he felt more human, more able to face whatever was coming. He had returned to Beacon Hills because he wanted to make things right between his wife and his son, and that meant standing behind Scott through whatever he was dealing with. 

Strong coffee and an open mind had helped him through the conversation with Noah. Talk of werewolves, evil druids, possession and magical trees had been a shock but he had withstood it all. He worked at the FBI – he knew there were things out there that the mundane people knew nothing about. It wasn’t too much of a stretch of the imagination to have some of those things confirmed. It had been a blow to realise that his son and wife were being affected so personally by those things, but it had firmed his resolve. Unfortunately, as soon as he faced Stiles Stilinski again, all of that went out of the window. The kid just irked him, so badly. He’d allowed himself to fall back into old patterns and had deserved the verbal slap-down he had received. He had an inkling who the man was who was plastered to Stiles’ back – the FBI had a file on him, listing him as a potential ‘witness’ to numerous incidents throughout the States. Rafe knew enough about him to know that he was _extremely_ dangerous, ruthless and feared by many. He could well see why – Peter Hale was an intimidating figure as he stood protectively behind Stiles.

Looking around the lounge that they had settled in, he assessed the remaining people present. Chris Argent – the tough looking gentleman with salt and pepper hair and piercing blue eyes. He was sat next to a surly, scowling but beautiful young man, giving Rafe an assessing look of his own. Chris’s file at the FBI was full of accolades – he was an arms expert who had provided assistance and acted as a consultant on numerous occasions, and was a respected member of the community. To find out that he was a hunter, that he dealt with creatures of the night on a regular basis, had been jarring but actually completed the picture on him. He looked like he had faced death on numerous occasions and knew just what he was capable of doing.

The relationship with the scowling young man was new – well, newish. Derek Hale – youngest son of Talia and Robert Hale, survivor of the fire that had decimated the Hale family over six years ago. He was a beautiful young man, stunning eyes that stared into you and found every weakness. His file didn’t say as much as Peter’s did – he was an unknown. But looking at him now, Rafe could see how he would be dangerous – he looked ready to kill for any of the people in the room, and appeared more than capable of doing so.

Noah Stilinski was not the man that Rafe remembered. He’d been hit hard by the death of his wife and had given in to weakness. Instead of being there as a friend and helping him through, Rafe was ashamed to admit that he had done little to see what Noah was going through. He hadn’t gone so far as to kick the man while he was down, but it had been a close thing. Only Melissa finally having had enough and throwing him out had prevented him from doing much worse than making nasty comments to the man. 

He could see how strong Stilinski was now – could see the bonds he had with everyone else in the room. Pack bonds, based on what he had been told. Noah was a man who had faced darkness and come out the other side, and he deserved the respect the others seemed to have for him. 

That left Scott. It was difficult to look at him, partly because of the scorchingly angry look he was aiming at Rafe. But his son looked like he was fading away. There was little vitality to him, his posture that of someone who was beaten and holding on by a thread. All of the others seemed to have a connection, but Scott was alone. It was a weird to see him so obviously estranged from Stiles: the two of them had been joined at the hip when they were younger. He hadn’t wanted to believe what Noah had said about Scott’s actions the previous year, but he could clearly see the repercussions – the schism between Scott and the rest of the Pack was obvious.

“Well? I would offer refreshments but we tend to only do that for welcome guests. What does the FBI want with us? Oh yes, I know you’re in the FBI although I would guess that you’re not here on official business judging by the way you look.”

Rafe was jarred out of his thoughts, but Noah spoke before he could gather himself together.

“What do you guys know about giant attack lizards?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I know I normally answer your comments whilst writing the story, but my internet is being a complete and utter w@&ker at the moment, and I'm considering myself lucky to be able to post! I figured you'd rather I post the chapters than hang around for a chin-wag! Normally sarcasm, gloating and leading you astray with red herrings will resume as soon as Virgin pull their thumb out of their ass and sort out my broadband!
> 
> * * *


	6. Curiouser and curiouser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I was gonna make it _that_ easy, did you?
> 
> * * *

“I didn’t attack you!” Scott had jumped to his feet and was shouting. “I might hate you but I didn’t try to kill you! And I’m _certainly_ not some giant-ass killer lizard or whatever it is you’re trying to say!” 

Peter saw Rafe flinch when Scott said that he hated him and filed that away – it might prove useful later. And it made a sad kind of sense – McCall had been missing a father-figure and Deaton had fulfilled that role. Of course McCall had Daddy issues. 

“Look, this is getting us nowhere fast! Scott – you admit that you have – blank spaces – and are not sure where you’ve been. Take a look at the facts, man. Roger Lahey was – happened the night it was raining very heavily. The morning after, you woke up with mud on your hands and feet with no recollection of how it got there.” Stiles stood in front of his friend. “And you said yourself, you remember being claimed by Victoria, called away from something. That sorta matches what douche-nozzle has told Dad. We have to consider the fact that maybe, just maybe, something went a little astray with your change and you’ve actually turned into a mini-Godzilla.”

“Helpful, Stiles.”

Stiles gave Rafe the finger, then turned back to Scott. 

“We can help you – we just need to find a way to flip your trigger. Get you to get your wolf on, and save you from the evil-hunter lady that wants to control you. Simple. Right, Peter?”

“I – “

“Peter – “

“Look, none of the stories I’ve heard about kanimas say anything about them being able to be saved. They – “

“They’re abominations – according to the Code. The normal action is to put them out of their misery – I don’t understand how Victoria can have strayed so far from where we began that she’d try to _master_ one!” Chris had moved closer to Derek and was unconsciously clutching at his hand. It pleased Peter to see the two of them pulling closer together – it would be far too easy for them to let this cause a schism in their relationship.

“I don’t think it’s a matter of _trying_ to master one – it seems like McCall’s scaly side has definitely accepted Ms Frosty 2020 as the boss. I told you before – he’s not a leader, despite being an alpha.” Peter gave Stiles a slight smile of apology for his terminology, but he couldn’t help it – something about **both** McCalls made his inner bitch come out.

“We’re not killing him.”

“Stiles – “

“NO! We’re not killing him!”

“Can I just say, as potentially the giant-ass lizard in question, I’m with Stiles on the not killing part!”

“Fine, no killing unless we have to – or he gets more irritating. So what do we do? We can’t keep McCall locked up in a cell forever. Stiles – that was not a valid suggestion.”

“I’m just saying – maybe put a pin in that!”

“Stiles – “

“Sorry, Dad.”

“So, where do we go from here? We don’t even know where she is, which is pretty fundamental to the idea of stopping her.”

“I know where she is.”

“Allison!”

* * *

“We’ll talk about how you got in shortly – when did you get back?” Chris stepped back from hugging his daughter and walked back to Derek. “And who is this?”

The young man behind Allison stepped forward, moving to shake Chris’s hand before nodding at the other people in the room.

“Hi – I’m Isaac. Allison and I got together in Paris.”

“Nice to meet you – “

“Isaac Lahey.”

“Yes, Sheriff. Thank you for your messages – I’m sorry I didn’t reply to them. We pretty much packed up and headed back as soon as we heard.”

“I’m sorry for your loss, son. And no problem about the messages – I just wanted to be sure you were kept informed.”

“You kinda left out the bit about the kanima though.” Peter stood back and watched people’s reactions to Isaac’s statement. As soon as he arrived with Allison, Peter _knew_ that Lahey had to be aware of the supernatural – he just wasn’t sure how in the know he was. 

“I thought this was meant to be some kind of huge secret!”

“Who is this guy – Allison – “

“Well, looks like the lizard is out of the bag!” Peter slapped Stiles lightly on the ass for his joking comment. 

“This is serious.”

“I know – but we can either all drown in doom and gloom or try to work this out in time for the wedding without getting there minus all of our hair.”

“Good point.” Peter turned back to the room at large. “It would appear your cherubic looking friend is well informed. Perhaps you could fill us in on what you know, and just _how_ you know it since you’ve been in Paris.”

“Hello, Peter – I can’t say I’ve missed you.” Despite her comment, Allison appeared comfortable and relaxed, taking a seat on the edge of the room. “I know some of what’s been going on – like the fact that my Mother has been researching Beacon Hills since she and my Dad split up; that she’s investigating something called a kanima and that it looks like this creature is involved in some recent events in Beacon Hills. I also know where she’s staying. What we haven’t managed to figure out yet is who the kanima is.”

“Welcome to our little conclave then – although we can tell you who we think the kanima is. It’s our little cub, McCall.”

“I’m not a cub! And I’m not a killer-lizard!”

“Oh, Scott!” Allison looked sadly at her former boyfriend, who seemed to be struggling not to rush to her side. “You were on our list of suspects but I thought the werewolf thing kinda trumped that. We do have another name for you guys to consider.”

“List of suspects? Our research says that someone has to be bitten by a werewolf to transform into a kanima. I wasn’t aware that anyone else had been transformed and we haven’t had a rogue werewolf in the vicinity for some time now. The territory has been relatively safe recently.” Annoyed at the thought that he might have missed an incursion and curious as to what Allison had to say, Peter dragged Stiles into an armchair with him, arranging him so that they were comfortably entwined. “Who has been bitten? And by whom?”

“Liam Dunbar. We think – and please know that we’re not completely sure, which is why we’ve come back and are hoping we can work together – we think Scott bit him at the last full moon.”

“Son of a bitch!”

* * *


	7. More plotty stuff

“Who the fuck is Liam Dunbar?”

“Jesus Christ, Scott, what did you do?”

“I don’t know – Stiles – I don’t remember **any** of this!”

“We did say it was just a theory!”

“Will someone please explain who this kid is?”

“He’s one of Coach Finstock’s boys – the ones he has the older kids mentor? He was just starting when we left Beacon Hills High. If I remember him correctly – wasn’t he the one with anger issues? Had a diagnosis for it and everything.”

“When would I – I don’t remember!”

“Scott – if what Deaton did to you had long-lasting results, you may not remember doing it. But – you know this boy, Liam?” Sheriff Stilinski tried to restore order but Peter could see it was a losing battle.

“Yeah, yeah I do. I was helping him out with lacrosse. I was working at the store and he came in and we got chatting. He said he knew I’d made it onto the team despite my asthma and asked for some tips. He was a nice enough kid, transferred here from Devenford Prep school – I think he was lonely, you know?” 

“So you bit him because he was _lonely_?” Peter couldn’t help the sarcasm.

“NO! The night of the last full moon – he was playing around on the roof of the hospital and I saw him there and – I was struggling so I was out getting fresh air. I told him to get down, to stop acting like an ass. But he was – sad and angry and just – he fell! I remember – he fell and I couldn’t hold onto him! I bit him because I thought it was better than dying, but then – I blacked out again. I – I woke up in the Preserve and had no idea how I got there.” Scott sat staring down at his hands.

“So, you never thought to check in with him, see if the change took, or _anything_? Of all the careless, dim-witted – 

“I didn’t know, okay?!” Scott shouted at Peter. 

“But why Lahey? Or me?” 

“Intermittent Explosive Disorder!”

“What?”

“That’s what Liam has – I remember now! I may have read his file – his stepfather is a doctor at the hospital with Melissa. I wanted to be sure they weren’t something we needed to worry about.”

“Kiddo! You cannot be breaking into people’s files and reading them – “

“I was just helping lookout for the territory. I try to look into anyone new coming into the area – just to keep an eye out.”

“But why me?” 

“That would be because of Scott. Whether he realises it or not, Liam was looking for a Master, and what better place than his Alpha? He wanted to impress Scott, do something for him – getting rid of his dead-beat dad – sorry Mr McCall – would be a good step.”

“And Lahey?”

“God, that’s because of me too! It was during one of our training sessions – I remember talking to him about the previous coach, about how he had a bad reputation because of – because of what he used to do to Isaac when he was younger.”

“And if Liam has a boner for bad-dads **and** wants to impress Scott – “

“Perfect targets.”

“This is all completely insane – you people know that, right?” 

“Hey, if this is all too much for you, you know what to do – just leave! You’re good at that! Don’t let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya!”

“Stiles!!”

“Well he’s not wrong – is he, Dad? Things get a little tough and you’re headed out the door.”

“Scott – I told you, I’m here to help you – in any way that I can. I came back to Beacon Hills for Melissa **and** you!”

“I’ve heard it all before!”

“But this time – “

“Can we please _focus_? This is some pretty important news and we need to be concentrating on how to get the situation under control, not the soap opera that is the McCalls!”

“Then if Liam is the lizard, what’s happening with me?”

“Morrell said that you may be suffering from a low-level possession. The nogitsune was unable to break through when Deaton performed the ritual on Laura, which is probably why he tried again with you. But with the ritual being interrupted – “

“Will you all please just shut up!” Everyone was silenced by Rafe’s desperate cry and Peter considered what all of this must look like. The man was not a complete novice to the odd goings-on – anyone who reached a certain level in the FBI knew things were not as mundane the whole world over – but, still. Finding out your son might be possessed by a giant lizard that tried to kill you was something that needed a little adjusting to.

“I think perhaps we need to take a break, allow everyone to calm down and regroup.” There were several nods around the group. “It’s not a full moon tonight – Allison, does your research say the kanima is ruled by the moon?”

“It’s not. I agree about needing a break – Isaac and I need to settle in to our hotel.”

“Sweetheart, you can stay with me and Derek.”

“Is Derek alright with that?”

“Sure – it’s still your home, Allison. I wouldn’t want you to feel pushed out.”

“Then I appreciate that Derek, thank you.”

“Someone needs to get young Mr Dunbar and secure him.” Peter watched as the realisation spread over the Sheriff’s face. 

“That’s me, isn’t it? Because I’m the only one with the jurisdiction.”

“Actually, Scott and I can go – invite him for a little lacrosse practice and then bring him here. What do you think?” Peter was gratified that Stiles turned to him for confirmation that the plan was workable. 

“That should work. Chris – do you have any restraints available that we could use? Only if necessary, of course.”

“Yeah, sure.” Peter managed to hold back a smile when he saw Stiles and Derek share a glance, no doubt regarding the restraints and how they might commonly be used by Chris and Derek. 

“And this Victoria woman? And where exactly do I stay?”

“Victoria will have to wait – we need to get our feet under us first. And, as to your accommodation – “

“Rafe – you can stay with me.”

“Thank you – Noah.”

“Right, well now that we have a plan, how about we agree to meet back here in 24 hours? That way, people have the chance to – work off some steam, as it were.” Peter turned to Stiles. “I shall have to wait for your return before I can work off any steam but that doesn’t mean I shan’t start without you. Better make your lacrosse practice a quick one.”

* * *

“I missed this.”

“What – going off to kidnap some kid?”

“Stiles – you know that’s not what I meant!”

“I know – sorry buddy. It’s just – you fucked up, Scott. And you didn’t acknowledge it or apologise for it. Made it kinda difficult to be your friend when you seemed okay with betraying me and my – “

“Your – “

“Hard to put into words. Peter is – well, Peter is Peter. And I know it might seem like it all happened quickly, but it is what it is. Peter is it for me, and if you want to be part of my life you have to accept him too.”

“It’s not that I don’t accept him, Stiles – it’s just – maybe a little jealousy? You’ve got this whole _thing_ going on and you didn’t invite me – which, yeah, I kinda understand with how things were between us but – I just never thought we wouldn’t be there for the big things in each other's lives. And you adapted so easily to all this supernatural stuff. I mean, I heard the Sheriff and my Mom talking about you being a Spark? Like – how do you get your head around that stuff without going insane?”

“I – _we_ can help you adjust, but Scott – you have to be prepared to bend a little, you know? We can help with whatever Deaton did to you, but you have to be ready to listen to stuff you might not like.” Stiles drove silently while Scott seemed to take that in. “How are you feeling about your Dad being here?”

“Oh man, that is a whole head-fuck right there! I messed up school, don’t have a career plan – and then he turned up. I feel like my head is going to explode!”

“Just remember that you’re not alone – Mr True Alpha.” For the first time in a long time, Stiles felt like things might get better when instead of scowling at the reminder of the whole true alpha thing, Scott gave an embarrassed laugh.

* * *


	8. Pack Calling

As they walked around to the rear of the building that used to house the Veterinary clinic, Stiles sighed and turned to Scott.

“Hey, Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“How did you know where Liam was?” Stiles could feel a change come over Scott. A glance showed his former best friend appeared to be in a trance, his skin becoming mottled and lizard-like in texture and colour, his eyes a striking yellow. 

“I’m sorry Stiles.”

“I know buddy.” Surreptitiously checking his pocket for his cell, Stiles took several deep breaths to keep himself calm and preceded Scott into the building.

* * *

“What are you all doing?” Rafe looked around as everyone seemed to burst into action. Scott and Stiles had just left, and suddenly the room exploded into action. 

“Is he really as stupid as he appears?” Peter asked Noah.

“Give him a break, Peter – he isn’t used to all of this.”

“Even so – does he not possess any brain cells or did Melissa get all of them in the divorce?”

“I asked a simple – “

“Do you **really** think that Stiles would rather play lacrosse than spend the next 24 hours in bed with me?” 

“What?”

“It’s a trap. Scott is leading Stiles to his Master and we’re going to be there to make sure nothing untoward happens.” Peter grabbed his leather jacket. “Now, are you a relatively decent shot or do I need to take your weapon away from you?”

“What the hell? Why would I allow you to take – ”

“Can you at least _try_ to keep up?” Peter snapped. “Ask yourself just a few questions: how would Scott know where Liam Dunbar was if he didn’t even remember biting him? Why didn’t Liam try to speak to Scott _after_ he was bitten? It’s relatively easy to surmise that Victoria has only recently gained control – wouldn’t you agree that it’s far better to nip this in the bud now rather than allow her to _aim_ the creature at particular people? On what planet would _anyone_ take 24 hours out of an investigation just as you’ve received new information to act on? Jesus, I thought there was some vetting before people were allowed into the FBI!”

“Peter – don’t be so hard on him. Look, Rafe, we need to catch this thing before it goes after any more people in Beacon Hills. So, you can either come with us or you can wait here where you should be safe. No one will think any less of you if you decide you’d rather sit this out – “

“I would!”

“ – because it’s a lot to take in. But there isn’t time for a long-ass debate – we need to move now. We can track Stiles’ cell but I wouldn’t assume that Victoria won’t destroy it the first chance she gets so we don’t want them to get too far ahead of us. Are you in or out?”

* * *

”So you’re Stiles Stilinski – I must admit, you don’t exactly live up to the hype.”

“I didn’t realise there was hype.” Stiles stood in front of Victoria Argent, looking around at the changes she had made to the clinic. It looked a little like a torture chamber: she appeared to have kept anything shiny and sharp, with a number of instruments that Stiles was pretty sure Deaton had never used on live animals. “Little bit of a cliché taking over the previous villain’s lair – couldn’t afford a place of your own?”

“Why remake the wheel? Besides, this was where I first met Mr McCall.”

“Oh, right.”

“Yes – he was stood feeling sorry for himself, I imagine remembering just what you and the Hales took away from him.”

“Well, we couldn’t really allow Deaton his reign of madness – bad for the local citizens.”

“Having a pack of wild animals living on the edge of town isn’t good for the local citizens either.” Victoria turned to Scott. “Would you be so kind as to take Mr Stilinski to the back – there’s a cell prepared for him.”

“And what exactly makes you think I’m just going to go quietly?”

“Because you don’t want to precipitate anything. You are useful to me but not essential. To be blunt, I can move on quite quickly to another plan. Now, please follow Mr McCall so that I don’t have to call forth the abomination to _make_ you.”

“Fair enough. But Scott, if you’re still in there – did you hear what she called you? I’m just saying – that’s hardly affectionate chat, you know?” Scott didn’t seem to react at all, but Stiles saw what he hoped was a flicker of recognition from his friend. Still, he realised that he couldn’t rely on any true assistance from his friend – Victoria seemed to have him well and truly within her control. He wasn’t sure just what she knew about him, so he might be able to give her a few surprises nevertheless.

* * *

She wriggled her toes, enjoying the feel of the ground beneath her feet. Running felt amazing – she had no idea how long she had been out of commission, but instead of being weak she could feel herself growing stronger with every step she took. The territory felt balanced in a way that she could barely remember – she had chosen well when she passed on the alpha spark. The calling grew stronger and she changed direction slightly. The hospital had been on the outskirts of town, somewhere between the Preserve and the main town. It wasn’t leading her to where the Den used to be – she wasn’t absolutely sure where it was leading her. But it felt amazing to be listening to her instincts, to be free to answer a call from Pack. She didn’t recognise the ‘signature’ so a new member – but who could it be calling on her if she didn’t know them?

She ran faster.

* * *

“What is it about this place that everyone feels the need to work their nefarious plans _here_?” The Sheriff had checked and rechecked his weapon at least three times and was muttering under his breath. Peter was aware that the other man was concerned but trying to hide it – allowing Stiles to go into danger did not sit well with either of them. 

“Stiles would no doubt say that it was a bad-villain move because we already know what’s inside.”

“Yeah, well, we have no idea how long she’s been operating from out of there or what changes she’s made.” The Sheriff turned to face him. “If anything happens to him – “

“You know by now how much Stiles means to me – do you _really_ think I would let something happen to him if I can help it? Besides, this wasn’t actually my idea – your son gets his hero tendencies from you, Sheriff.”

“Can he do what he says he can?”

“Do you mean, will he be able to handle the kanima? I think so – he’s been working on his Spark powers and is coming along quite well according to his tutor, Magnus. If he says he can stun the kanima, even briefly, then I don’t think he’s overestimating. And with the venom we collected from the station, we should be able to sedate it for a short amount of time. According to our readings, the kanima is susceptible to it’s own venom – Stiles had quite a laugh at the thought of it knocking itself out.” Peter kept talking, knowing that it was relaxing the Sheriff a little. “And we also need to remember that the kanima is McCall – hardly the most effective opponent.”

“Assuming he’s not become a greater threat under Victoria.”

“He’s only been under her spell for a short time.”

“Does that fit with the timeline?” Peter turned to look at the Sheriff. 

“What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know – there’s something bothering me but I can’t put my finger on it.”

“Maybe it’s just having McCall Senior around.”

“Maybe.”

“You might as well come in – I know you’re there.” Peter looked at Noah, who shrugged. It wasn’t quite the plan but then if they had no element of surprise, was there any point in remaining outside? “Don’t you want to know how your pack-mate is doing?”

At the underlying threat to Stiles, Peter found himself moving forwards almost involuntarily, entering the clinic through the back door, much as they had done a year previously. 

He had never met Victoria Argent – he and Chris had their relationship before she came on the scene and there was never a need to meet her. She was a striking woman, bright red hair and blue eyes practically blazing out of a pale face. She was dressed completely in black and looked competent if not all that threatening. Of course, she didn’t need to look threatening – not when she had a giant lizard on _both_ sides of her, their tails swishing angrily as they watched the Sheriff and Peter step into the room.

* * *


	9. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An end to kanimas, evil ex-wives and a new beginning..
> 
> * * *

“Do you like my pets? Ugly creatures but so incredibly useful. Why, I do believe I’ve managed to surprise the Left Hand of the Hale Pack. Did you not realise that there were two of them? Imagine my surprise when I came to town and met them? You creatures have managed to mess things up well and truly if not one, but two disenfranchised lonely souls have been bitten. So, I’ve come to clean up your mess and make sure that there’s a competent Argent in Beacon Hills again. Somehow, I don’t think you wolves are just going to sit back and let me do that. Shame – I hadn’t quite planned for you, Sheriff. I wondered if you had been contaminated when I realised your son was involved with the local pack, but I had hoped that there would be something resembling competent law enforcement here.”

“Where’s my son?”

“He’s in the back in a cell, where all of these animals belong. Don’t worry, Sheriff – there are members of the Hunter community who are quite interested in your son and his behaviour. They want to speak to him about what he’s learned about Pack structure – know your enemy and all that. And when I found that he was a spark – well, his price went up more than a little.”

“What the hell – “ Noah’s hand moved to his holster and both kanimas gave an angry hiss.

“I wouldn’t upset them if I were you. They can get quite protective – like loyal hounds. Now – where’s Chris? I thought he would be here with you?” She gave a laugh that sent a chill up Peter’s spine. “Or did he decide to switch teams once again? He always was the weakest link.” 

“Chris never struck me as particularly weak – he just never found something worth fighting for until Allison ran the risk of turning into a new version of you – or Kate.” Peter edged away from Noah, keep a wary eye on the Kanima closest to him. “And you are indeed, correct – it takes a lot to surprise me. It’s quite a sad fact of life that you full humans can let your children down so much that they transform into something like this. I take it, the other is young Mr Dunbar? Another cub in Beacon Hills with Daddy-issues. Had you never noticed that this phenomenon rarely happens when one of your kind is accepted into a Pack? Doesn’t that tell you something about just who is responsible for the _disenfranchised_ youth?”

“That’s quite enough movement, Mr Hale. I would prefer that you remain in front of me if you please. And Sheriff, take your hand off of your weapon.” 

“And if I refuse?” 

“Then you leave me no choice.” Peter felt a sense of revulsion at the manner in which Victoria was caressing the heads of the creatures by her sides, as if she _truly_ did not see them as human but merely as pets. “Kill them.”

The glass in the skylight above shattered and Allison began peppering the room with arrows even as Noah fired at the kanima that leapt towards him. Peter tumbled backwards under the weight of the other kanima as it jumped on top of him, narrowing avoiding an ineffectual swipe of it’s claws. 

“KILL THEM!” A glance showed Victoria shielding herself from the arrows as she shouted to the creatures and tried to back out of the room before his attention was taken up with avoiding the debilitating poison on the claws of the kanima. 

The ground beneath his feet shuddered and Peter recognised the ‘feel’ of Stiles accessing his Spark just as there was a shocking flash of light that would have been blinding if he hadn’t heeded the warning and closed his eyes. Taking advantage of the surprise, he punched the kanima viciously in the face, wincing slightly at the feel of it’s solid jaw giving way beneath his hand. 

Noah had successfully penetrated the Kanima’s hide with several of the bullets they had managed to coat in venom, sending it crashing to the ground where it lay stunned. About to give chase to Victoria before she could escape, he skidded to a halt as he watched his formerly comatose niece slam Victoria’s head into the wall and send the woman sliding to the floor, her skull smashed in on one side. 

“Hello Uncle Peter.”

“Hello Laura – nice timing.”

“Thank you.” He was already holding out his arms when she flew into them, holding onto him as tightly as he was gripping her. For several long moments, he simply enjoyed having his niece in his arms, fully conscious for the first time in years, then a voice came loudly from the rear of the building.

“Any chance someone could let me out of here? I need the bathroom.” Laura turned within his arms, giving a smile that was reminiscent of her mother.

“So _that’s_ who has been calling me.”

“Let me introduce you to Stiles.”

“What’s a Stiles?”

“Oh something special, I assure you.”

* * *

”I can’t believe you left me at the airport!”

“Cora – we were just a little bit busy!” Peter watched his nieces and nephew from the doorway, enjoying the moment of peace before the organised chaos scheduled for that evening. Chris, Derek and Isaac had successfully rounded up the hunters that Victoria had had working for her, and despite everything it looked like things might just go off as planned.

“Busy! Humph, still not sure I believe all of this stuff about two kanimas – I think neither of you wanted to drive and get me!” Belying her words, Cora seemed secure in the love of her siblings, sitting between them on the sofa and consuming vast amounts of popcorn.

“You won’t fit into your dress if you keep eating like that!”

“Oz loves me however he can get me – I’m pretty sure he’d marry me if I walked up the aisle in my jeans!”

“Let’s not test that, okay?” Leaving them to it, Peter headed upstairs to where Stiles was waiting for him.

* * *

The actual evening passed by in a blur. Peter had snapshot memories: the way Cora looked coming down the stairs in the main house in her beautiful white lace gown, her veil the something borrowed having belonged to her grandmother and been taken from the vault for the occasion; the happiness on Derek’s face as he walked his sister down the aisle; the quiet peace on Laura’s face as she watched her siblings; Stiles laughing with the Sheriff after the ceremony; Christopher having a moment with Allison where they remembered the good things about Victoria.

Melissa came, bringing Scott and Rafe with her. The Hales had called in the favour owed to them from Morrell and she was willing to perform the necessary ritual to free both Scott and Liam from the tethers of the kanima. They had agreed to become members of the Hale Pack, although Peter was more than prepared to send them out of the county if they weren’t a good fit – he was finding it hard to forgive McCall for his second big betrayal, even if he had been under Victoria’s grip. 

Many packs had sent representatives, presenting themselves as potential allies to the Hale Pack now that they were once more established and secure, although no doubt the Nemeton played a part in that. 

He watched as Melissa and the Sheriff danced, able to relax and enjoy each other’s company now that Scott was (hopefully) more settled. 

“Do you wish we had had this?” he asked Stiles, turning them in slow circles. 

“What – and miss Elvis and Vegas? Nah! Besides, Dad loves our wedding photo – he said he expected nothing less of me.” He cupped Peter’s face and looked him straight in the eye. “Besides, everyone can get their fill when we have my Emissary ceremony. Why – do you wish we’d done it like this?”

“No. I wanted you to myself – Vegas glitz and glamour for my Spark.”

“Very smooth, Mr Hale.”

“Well I do try.” He looked over Stiles’ shoulder. “Ah sweetheart, it looks like you owe me that $20.”

“Really?!” Stiles sighed but the grin on his face said he was perfectly content with having lost their bet. They both turned and watched happily as Chris pulled Derek to the centre of the dance-floor and got down on one knee, a look of utter devotion on his face.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really is the end this time! Thank you to all the usual suspects and to anyone new who took the time to read this little bit of nothingness! I hope I managed to surprise you a time or two, and here's hoping the muse sticks around so I can try to write something else!
> 
> Stay safe, stay well and stay kind  
> Skar  
> x
> 
> * * *


	10. Viva Las Vegas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding photo
> 
> * * *

I _may_ end up writing the Las Vegas wedding, but just in case I don't, here's the wedding photo!

[ ](https://imgur.com/bS0tMN2)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For all the usual suspects  
> Skar  
> x
> 
> * * *


End file.
